


Kinktober Day 20: Purrrrrrfect

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pet Play, Rhys is a good cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When the collar’s off, Jack and Rhys are a normal couple, they work together, go on dates and talk about their future. When the collars on, Rhys is Jack’s pet. His very loving and very good kitty.





	Kinktober Day 20: Purrrrrrfect

Jack stretched out on the bed, his arms behind his head. A diamond leash hung from his hand, draping across the space. Next to him, Rhys knelt over Jack’s stomach, licking and kissing his chest. Around his neck was a large, diamond collar attached to the leash. It was outrageous, three huge diamonds surrounded by three separate loops that dipped below the larger ones. They were hooked by chains all encrusted in diamonds. The leather strap around the back was sturdy and top quality.

The stardrop diamonds dangled into Jack’s hair as Rhys lapped over his skin, cleaning him. His hands kneaded the blankets on either side of Jack. Rhys’ bare ass stuck in the air, swaying side to side happily. Rhys was Jack’s precious, little kitty cat. Rhys purred kissing up his chest, his dick hard.

Jack sighed happily and pet Rhys, scratching just under Rhys’ ear. Rhys purred, rubbing against it.

“Such a gorgeous kitty,” Jack smiled.

Rhys churped, licking Jack’s hand and wrist.

“You’ve been very good, kitten. How about a treat?”

Mewling, Rhys purred, kneading faster. His ass stuck up more and he kissed Jack’s stomach, licking it happily.

Laughing, Jack scratched under Rhys’ chin. Rhys smiled, his eyes closed. “How about some nice, warm milk?”

Purring, Rhys trilled. He moved away from Jack, turning so his ass was perfectly displayed. He knelt over Jack’s cock and licked up the shaft, purring. He lapped all over it, sucking the tip into his mouth.

Jack rested his hand on Rhys’ ass. The diamond leash dangling over his back, his soft, creamy flesh complementing all those expensive gems. Jack pet Rhys, from the curve of his ass to his thighs. “What a good kitty cat.” He scratched Rhys’ lower back and Rhys arched his ass upward. “So good,” Jack mused. He reach between Rhys’ legs to play with his kitty’s pretty dick.

Rhys purred around Jack’s cock.

“Yes,” Jack sighed.

Rhys sucked and bobbed his head, milking the cock happily. When Jack took hold of him, Rhys sucked harder, drawing a moan from Jack. Letting go of Rhys, Jack pressed a thumb against Rhys’ asshole, smirking when Rhys wriggling against it.

“You need your milk first, Rhysie.” But it was very tempting.

Rhys kneaded Jack’s thighs, pressing the dick deep in his throat, finding a good rhythm. Jack let out a long sigh, his hand flexing and pulling on the collar, just a bit. He loved how all those expensive diamonds dug into his kitty’s pretty neck.

Jack watched his cat suck him off, his kitty’s erection bouncing against the bed, precum dripping from it. Jack gave two quick tugs on Rhys’ leash. Rhys pulled away from Jack as he lurched upward, his cum spilling over the side.

Purring, Rhys lapped it up in small bursts happily, wiggling his ass just like Jack liked. Rhys licked the shaft and head, scooping up all cum with his tongue. His collar scraped against Jack’s thigh, glistening beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
